Rise of the Fire Queen
by sarakotseisruler
Summary: What happens when the God of the Sun has a daughter that is quite unexpected? What happens after her sister finds her power mesmerizing and she fights to overpower her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

**Like I said I would rewrite the story and here is Chapter 1. After my failed attempt at writing this story once it seemed like if I tried to rewrite it that same reviewer would curse me out yet again. But after a long hesitance here it is.**

Deep in the heart of an ancient land where light was never known. Only candle-light, where terrifying creatures lurked in the shadows as they always found a foothold. A single ruler lived, one with a cold heart and one that was a being of the shadows. The ponies of the world would slowly become these shadow ponies and would forget their past and who they were. The emperor always insisted that he was respected and never to be looked upon by his underlings. So, none dared enter his castle. But, our story does not take place with this ruler but instead, with a young colt. He would change the course of our world today.

" _Today I have learned how to create a flame with magic. While the flame isn't bright it is delightfully warm. Although I begin to fear for mother. As the days pass, I slowly hear her raspy coughs in fact I have only see her every so often. She enjoys blowing out candles in the house and when I relight them she hisses and hides in her room. I have begun to think that she slowly becoming a Nightmare Pony while I would hate for that to happen I am also fascinated by the transformation,"_ the young colt wrote in his journal by candle light. He closed the book and sighed, picking up another book and reviewing his writings on fire and light. His horn lit up with flame and the warmth overtook him. Slowly he pushed further and further into the flame making it grow more and more and like a supernova it exploded off of his body. The city around him lit up for a second and the ponies of his village became curious as to what happened. The colt stood in his now fully lit bedroom and looked down, his dark coat before now was lit on fire. His mother walked in and looked at her son, "F-Fyre? What is this," she asked. Fyre looked at his mother and noticed that the sickness was receding off of her body. A surge of power overtook the unicorn and he was lifted into the air. The flames on his body swirled around him and his eyes whitened out taking the color from them, wings opened on his back, and every last regular pony aspect he owned disappeared from his body. Instead of being a young colt he grew to a full grown stallion, "Fyre! What have you done to yourself?"

"Mother don't you see that I have found a cure for the Nightmare disease? I can finally produce light!"

"But you _are_ light now. How do expect to produce more it you are it."

"It doesn't matter. Now move aside." The mare stepped away and Fyre walked through the house outside into the village. _"Finally after four years of trying, I finally found a way to make light,"_ he thought. Ponies of all kinds watched as the stallion walked through the village, they squinted their eyes as he passed and blinked in shock as he passed them.

Walking through the rough terrain Nightmare Ponies avoided him at all costs in order to prevent purification. He walked for miles endlessly as he ventured to the castle that ruled them all. _"No more living in the dark. I have to do this for mother, for all pony kind,"_ he thought.

Finally the castle rose into his view and he gazed at the black mass in front of him. Nightmare Ponies roamed everywhere as if it was their home. They hissed at him and Fyre began to feel fear, _"Wait, why am I afraid? I am fire! I burning light that pierces the darkness! All shall revel in my light!"_ He stormed into the castle with a burning blade at his side. This was created by his flame and the blade glowed blue with heat. Those few Nightmare Ponies that attacked him were sliced and turned to a smoke. He calmly walked up into the throne room. He allowed his flames to erupt and knock the guards into smoke and Fyre smiled at the king in his throne. Smoke billowed from his eyes creating and eerie effect. Black coat and a mane and tail that swirled like the smoke the Nightmare Ponies turned to. He stood and laughed as he opened his black hellish wings. "So stallion, you are made of flame," he said. Fyre viewed the sharp fangs he had and as he spoke his voice was doubled by that of another lower register. The black eyes glared at him and Fyre felt afraid, "You are afraid of me. I know because of your light. When you are afraid it dims. You are like those mere little candles. A candle that with the slightest breeze will blow out."

"I am a torch that will light the way for my kind. Now step aside or I'll make you." Fyre growled, "I am a Flare. A signal for those to see through the darkness now move."

The king growled at Fyre and a wave of shadows hit him. Fyre was knocked back and as he struggled to get up he saw what his future would be like if he had lost. With heavy breath he rose up, inside of the stallion something snapped again and a wave of light fought the shadows back. Every one of the Nightmare Ponies turned to smoke and Fyre drew his sword. Light filled the throne room and the king winced at the stallion's light. "Since you are strong enough I shall tell you my name. It is quite simple. My name is Nightmare."

"It's Flare. And I'm done talking." Flare leaped forward and his sword clashed with Nightmare's finally the shadow gave out and Flare's sword sliced through Nightmare's neck and the shadow stallion screamed. He erupted into smoke and it was unlike the others', dark purple with small little lights in it. Flare pulled a gem from the throne and trapped the king in it. He held it close and smiled, "I finally have won. I have finally brought light to the world. Flare stepped out onto the balcony and created something from his imagination. A bright, large, planet like ball of flame that lit the Earth. And it appeared. It slowly rose over the horizon and he watched its beautiful colors, _"Sunrise,"_ he thought.

Ponies all rose from their homes at the bright light outside. They all looked up to the castle that was once black and wondered at how this immense light was created. Up upon the mountain Flare stood and his voice carried, "You have been vanquished from the Shadow King's rule! Now the time of the Sun has arrived!" The crowds of ponies cheered at their new king's arrival.

 **So here is the first/ introduction chapter of Return of the Fire Queen. Yay! So let's go ahead and keep going yeah? Anyway please Rate, Review, and Favorite.**

 **-Sarakotsei**

 **Chapter 3: Chapter 2**

**Hi guys it's been a while I know…depression. It gets the best of you sometimes. All I can say is that writing and love is what keeps me going. So without further ado let's get on with the story.**

Hundreds of years had passed and through many trials of strength Flare triumphed to become the strongest ruler in ponydom. But as time progressed, he began to fall ill under his strength and power. Not a physical fitness, but one where he became addicted to his power and began to become a tyrant.

Ponies not dare speak or look at him because of his literal explosive temper. He knew that one day the people would rise above him and so he thought in his throne one bright morning, _"I need an heir. Surely, one day I will be taken over but it is my heir that shall endure. A strapping young stallion…now to find a suitable mother."_

"KNIGHT," he bellowed, a white unicorn walked in past the fire guards that the King trusted deeply, he did create them after all, "You called my Lord," he said calmly while bowing, "Find me a suitable wife…it is time I had an heir."

"As you wish my Lord, would there be any preferences?"

"White, unicorn or Pegasus I do not care. Tall, blue hair preferably. Now GO!" The unicorn dashed out of the castle into the village of unicorn, he found every white mare easily. Knight was the only unicorn in the kingdom with a horn possessing enough magic to match King Flare in his young days, Knight also had the longest horn in the kingdom. After finding the white mares none were suitable for his majesty so Knight left to the village of the pegasi not a single soul matched or even appealed to Knight himself much less Flare. He was beginning to think that he could not find a wife for his majesty until he accidentally wandered to the far north where it was cold, and in the cold he found the village of the legendary Crystal Ponies, seeking a suitable wife and revitalized with energy he found one in specific. A mare with a long straight blue mane and tail, a coat made with pure white fur, eyes that sparkled, she was not a crystal pony, in fact she was not even a Pegasus or unicorn, she was both, a breed like Flare's like none had ever seen. With the utmost respect Knight conversed with the mare, "I hate to bother you but my Lord Flare has given me the task of finding a wife. And your beauty compares to none. Would you please travel with me to the main land and see if you would like to marry the King?" Her voice was angelic, so crisp and unforgettable, "Go and see the King? That tyrant who almost melted my homeland? I will come with you yes, but not to seek his hoof in marriage! In fact, I might have to teach him a lesson!"

Knight bowed and used his magic to bring them to the village of the unicorn, "I understand that our King has lost his sense of pride but he is just paranoid that is all," Knight said, "No! He was traveling and attempted to conquer my village and almost burned it to the ground and rid of our natural wonder. I had to create a special guard to protect our village from heat users! I can't wait to see him!" Entering the castle, guards eyed the mare in great wonder. "Don't look them in the eye," Knight whispered. She avoided eye contact and carried her head high. Stopping in a grand hallway decorated with stained glass murals of Flare and his vanquish over the darkness, Knight looked at her, "Please wait here as I alert him of your arrival."

"Understood." She stood waiting as the stallion went through the large decorated doors. Once he reappeared he signaled for her to enter. Bravely stepping through the doors, she saw the King, immediately she felt the urge to freeze him on the spot. She stopped in front of his throne and did not bow, "King Flare, it is a pleasure to meet you once again. Hopefully, this time won't be as violent as the last."

"You've quite the little mouth mare. What shall I call you?"

"Crystal Bearer. You remember me know?"

"Ah yes, the young mare that fought against me when I was younger. I hope that my squire has told you of the situation at hand."

"I have been informed and I strongly decline you are just as bad as the monster before you." Flare shot forward with his sword at her neck, "Do not compare me to him. I gave you ungrateful brats light and I can take it away just as easily as I brought it." She became encrusted with crystal and with white eyes she glared at the King, drawing a sword as well she charged, "This is for almost burning my village to the ground! For the three lives you stole from me, for endangering our natural wonder!"

"Stop blabbering!" Flare shot a wave of fire at her and she fell. He created a fire vortex and began to encircle her in it, "Marry me or I'll kill you and burn your precious village," he ordered. Moments passed and the fire grew hotter and thicker, "I…accept…your…proposal," she said through gritted teeth. He smiled in victory and grabbed her, "You are my wife now and you _will_ bear an heir of mine." She simply could not think of having a pony with this stallion, he was…evil."

The wedding was a grand one and before the wedding Flare walked up to her, "You will smile. After all you are being engaged to the strongest stallion know in ponydom. You kindly accepted my proposal understand?"

"Yes my Lord, I understand." And after that she did what she was told because if she didn't every one of her friends would be gone and there was nothing she could do about it. The wedding came and went and one day while out in her garden Knight walked up to her, "My Lady I am truly sorry for putting you in this position."

"Please Knight don't call me that. I am but a slave to bear a child with this stallion and he will surely kill me afterwards. After all I am bearing one of his children now, hopefully this will be the only one."

"I had not known! This is news indeed I am truly happy that you are going to have a child! Pity it is my Lord's." Knight walked away and left her in peace. She tended to the few flowers she had as Flare would burn them all. That night, she snuck out of the castle and started to run she did not know the area well enough and fell into a large crevice. Finding a large cave, she laid to rest until the sounds of hissing could be heard. Turning around she met a pair of large green eyes and green scales. She did not dare scream, backing away slowly, the large serpent exited his cave and roared at her. The cracking noise of fire could be heard from its throat and she just barely dodged it, _"If I go into crystal form he'll keep me as a treasure. I can't escape I am more agile but he's faster,"_ she thought while running away. She began to panic as she found that there was no escape from this serpent. A huge rush of fire erupted and hit the dragon, it was still focused on the pregnant mare, the cracking noise could be heard and Crystal Bearer tripped and fell. The dragon's fire rushed over her body and she screamed in terror. Once the dragon breathed in for air it was surprised to find that the mare was still alive.

A large thud sounded behind the dragon and shook the earth beneath its feet. The light was blinding and the King stomped his hoof, "You dare hurt my child!? You shall perish for your crime." His sword fired and the dragon was gone. Flare turned to the mare on the ground, "You will not put my child's safety in danger again." He turned and left. Knight ran up to the mare to help her back to the castle, "It is almost impossible for a pony to survive dragon fire," he said. "I do not know why I have survived, I wish I hadn't. Such a selfish ruler, that stallion was raised very poorly," Crystal Bearer answered.

After the dragon incident, Flare dared not let Crystal Bearer out again and he posted guards at her chamber door. During the day the poor child burdened mare had to find new ways of entertainment. She found that the library Flare owned was quite entertaining. Since all of her magic was being consumed in developing the child, she had Knight help her find books. One day she found a very interesting one on Flare's past, Knight walked up to her after she had read the first bit and his jaw dropped, "That is King Flare's diary my Lady! I would advise you not to read it."

"Oh stop worrying I just want to figure out what exactly happened to make our king like this." She began to read aloud:

 _Several weeks have passed and mother seems to be getting worse. She blows out candles in the house and locks herself in her room. I fear that she is falling under the plague as well. When the Shadow King arrived he came with an army, an army of creatures made of pure shadow. They carried a disease that caused other ponies to become like they are. We have not seen these creatures, we do not know what the look like. All that I know is that ponies who stray from the light are never seen again. My magic is growing stronger every day and I have learned now to at least produce a small amount of light, just enough to roam the house. Someday I will overthrow the Shadow King and his fortress and bring light to this world._

She giggled, "Who knew that our tyrant was righteous at one point. Let's keep going!" She continued reading, "Oh this one is good written from a different perspective." She read:

 _The past was dark and ye shall see, what exactly happened to me._

Crystal Bearer and Knight were taken into the book. Crystal Bearer woke to darkness just complete shadow, "Knight where are you?"

"Right here my Lady you need not worry I have-"Someone walked past as a flame, he held his head high and kept his eyes narrowed. A sword was held at his side as he cut down strange black and green creatures when he sliced them they turned to a smoke and disappeared. "Is that? King Flare?"

"I believe it is. We should follow and see," Crystal Bearer answered. They followed the flaming stallion into a black castle that caused shivers up their spines. The stallion stood there for a second and with a new stance he stormed into the castle. The two modern ponies followed behind him and watched the young King blow the doors down into the throne room. The strange shadow ponies were knocked back and turned to smoke. Flare smiled at the black being in the throne. He was the picture of eeriness with smoke spilling from his eyes, a black coat to match it and a mane that swirled and colored the same purple as the shadow ponies. He rose from the throne and cackled like a crow, "So stallion made of flame," the shadow king. Flare studied him and Crystal Bearer stood to the side, "You are afraid of me. I know because of your light. When you are afraid it dims. You are like those mere little candles. A candle that with the slightest breeze will blow out."

"I am a torch that will light the way for my kind. Now step aside or I'll make you," Flare answered, "I am a Flare. A signal for those to see through the darkness now move."

The Shadow King narrowed his eyes and a wave of shadows hit him. Flare fell back and struggled to get up, he was standing there breathing heavily. Crystal Bearer and Knight could not believe what was happening right before their eyes they were seeing Flare rise to kingship. She looked at Knight and whispered, "This is insane, I didn't know that he fought like this."

"Since you are strong enough I shall tell you my name. It is quite simple. My name is Nightmare."

"It's Flare. And I'm done talking." Crystal Bearer watched as the sword fight continued watching every one of his moves, he was sloppy of course but his blows were powerful. And in a flash the Light King's sword sliced through the Shadow King's neck and he turned to smoke. He grabbed a gem and the shadow was sucked into it. A bright light appeared and the two were sucked out of the memory.

Crystal Bearer found herself back in the castle library with two flaming hooves before her eyes. Looking up she smiled innocently. "Did you have fun pilfering through my belongings," he asked rudely, "No I was just curious to see what you were like before," Crystal Bearer answered

"I have changed and become stronger. That is all you need to know. Do _not_ infiltrate my personal business again."

"I apologize I didn't mean to."

"Of course you didn't." He hissed and left the library. Knight walked to the white mare and helped her out of her pillow bed. Heading to her quarters she turned to Knight, "I have a favor to ask."

"Yes my Lady what are your wishes?"

"Could you find me an empty book? Something discreet easy to hide."

"As you wish my lady." The white unicorn left in a huff quickly trying to find a book for the Queen. Knight knew what her plan was and it was partially good but partially bad. It could lead to the fall of the Kingdom…

 **Whew! So it's all done I can't believe it! Anyway thank you for the support PLZ R &R&F**

 **-Sarakotsei**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys it has taken me forever I know but school has made it hard to write and my flashdrive got a virus and I lost the next chapter I had been working on so let's get to it!**

Flare had grown impatient with his wife. The child was due any time soon and he started becoming suspicious of Knight. One day he called him and the white stallion came running, "You called my Lord," said. "I did. What exactly are you and my petty wife doing in the library so often?"

"Well, my Lady is writing a book on the history of her home. She misses it and she would like to visit her home soon."

"Whatever, but she cannot leave this castle until the child is born. Once the child is born she can leave if she would like."

"What if the child is a girl my Lord?"

"Then she will be forced to stay until she gives me a son. It matters not how many millennia it takes. I will have a son."

"Understood my Lord. I will tell her your orders." As Knight was leaving the room Crystal Bearer's scream rang through the halls. Knight went to her quickly and the mare was burning hot, she was clenching her stomach where the child was. The medic came quickly and put the mare into her room. She laid on the bed and panted, "I will have to ask you to remain outside," the doctor said to Knight and Flare. "Hurry up," Flare ordered, when he said it the doctor flinched and went into the room.

Crystal Bearer was in labor for hours and Flare was impatient, "Any longer and I will go in there myself and remove the child," he said to Knight, "As your advisor I would not do that. You could kill the child and/or my Lady, Crystal Bearer." The cry of a child erupted and the doctor came out with relief, "We had lost her twice there thank goodness for the child. I have to say she has a lot of magical potential, you may enter the room now," he said. Flare stormed past the doctor with a twisted face, _"He had better be talking about Crystal Bearer, I better not have a daughter,"_ he thought. Once in the room he almost roared with anger as he saw the child. Not only was it a female it was a freak of a pony. "KNIGHT GET IN HERE!" The white stallion entered and gasped, "H-her wings," he said. The pony looked at her father and giggled, "Hi Papa," she said, "You are not my child," Flare answered

"Yes you are. I saw you from Mommy's eyes. I saved her so many times, I saw you and I saw _you_ , Knight."

"How can you talk? You were just born."

"The scary dragon taught me how. He gave me strong wings and strong fire!"

"Dragon!? Knight explain this."

"My Lord, I believe she is talking about the dragon attack. Remember, my Lady was attacked by dragon fire and lived? It was the child that protected her but I believe she exhausted her flame power against it and absorbed his flame and DNA from the venom used."

"This makes a little more sense." He glared at the child at gave a digusted face he finally exited the room and slammed the door.

"I feel like Papa doesn't like me Knight."

"Well, he isn't used to girls. He's not very good with them let's check on your mother okay?" The filly and Knight walked to the bed and Crystal Bearer laid there tired, "She is his child so he names her. I don't want her, take her away," she said, "Mommy not you too. I helped you so much why do you not like me?"

"You are Flare's child that's why. You are a disgrace. GO!" The filly cried and left the room in tears. Knight sighed and looked at Crystal Bearer, "You understand that Flare doesn't like her either, my Lady please."

"Get her out! I don't want her!"

Knight scooped up the young child and ran from her. Tears started streaming down her face and Knight hugged her, "I am truly sorry Princess. I wish it could be easier for you," Knight said aloud she giggled and said "Dragonfly! Dragonfly!" She was pointing to the rare fire dragonfly. " _Dragonfly. You shall be called Dragonfly,"_ Knight thought. She smiled at the thought of her caretaker and hugged him back.

 **SO it has been a super long time I know and you are still in the Intro portion of her story. Anyway please let me know how it's going and I hope you guys follow I always like hearing from you guys so keep reading please. This is Sarakotsei and I luv you all…as friends.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So let's get into it! Let's go!**

Months had passed and Dragonfly grew more and more. Her magical power was off of the charts and Knight saw that. He went to Flare and he barked at the poor caretaker, "My Lord, please. She needs to be trained, she hosts the fire of not only a dragon but the Sun as well, your fire."

"Don't tell me that I need to care of some ignorant bratty mare! I don't care for her at all!"

"Father look," the filly said as she ran into the room she stopped and bowed, "Forgive me for my rudeness," she corrected herself

"You are excused. Now you may present what you wished to." Dragonfly puffed up her chest and her eyes changed and hair caught fire. Her normal burnt orange coat turned a bright red, her wings opened and her heat was immense and Flare couldn't help but squint. "Do you like it father?"

"Of course I do! That is wonderful! I cannot believe your power!" Flare looked at his child like he never had before, she was an heir and he knew that now. "Perfect," he mumbled.

Afterwards Flare taught Dragonfly fire magic. She excelled greatly but never again did she show the power she had shown that day, and Flare was growing angry. She pushed herself as hard as she could to bring it out, but she knew deep inside that her father would never be impressed like that again and that saddened the young filly. One day while training she had failed once again and Flare had enough. He roared in anger and his flames spread like a super nova, Dragonfly was blown back and brought to his feet again by magic, "YOU ARE USELESS! OOONCE THE TASK IS COMPLETED IT SHOULD BE SIMPLE TO BRING IT OUT ONCE AGAIN! I KNEW I WAS WRONG TO THINK YOU COULD BE A WORTHY HEIR! YOU ARE NOTHING," he roared at her. In an instant Dragonfly was thrown across the room, she hit her back on a pillar and fell unconscious. Flare stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Tears streamed down the burnt orange pony and she shuddered in pain. Blood trickled from her head onto the floor and she screamed, not in pain but in anger, she screamed and the louder it got the closer it was to that of a dragon's. Knight ran in to see the pony standing and roaring. Her heat singed his coat, this was different this was animalistic, this was the dragon in the Princess.

As she roared tears streamed down her cheeks and she yelled, "Damn you all to Tataros! I mean nothing to everyone! Even though I have tried greatly none see my potential! Damn you, damn you all!" she breathed in and then back out as fire erupted from her throat she held it for as long as she could exhale, the flame was purple and white now, Knight was terrified of this young filly. She was a monster on the inside, " _My Lady, Crystal Bearer must know about this. She needs to stop this child,"_ he thought. Her heat dropped in an instant and the room grew cold and dark, Dragonfly had passed out and it was up to Knight to save her. Taking the girl onto his back, Knight ran into the library where Crystal Bearer was and stormed through the doors. With heavy breath he said, "My Lady please you have to help her."

"Why? I didn't want her," she replied rudely

"Please my Lady she has the potential to overthrow Flare but there is a dark side to her power as well."

Crystal Bearer dropped her book and stood, "What did you say?" Knight breathed in calmly to catch his breath, "She has something else in her magic, a dragon side. I just saw it for myself, she can kill Flare and rid of his reign but if he finds out about it he'll teach her to use it evilly." Just then Crystal Bearer saw the black on his coat where her heat singed it. "Of course, give her to me." Knight handed the filly to the girl and she sighed and left to a private room of the library, "Whatever you hear, do not come and stop me." She slammed the door and began to cry, "I am sorry Dragonfly. I have abandoned you and now look, your Father did this to you. I am so sorry!" She lit her horn of magic and her tears formed a white crystal. It began. The queen held the crystal close to her daughter as she held her and slowly a red aura entered the gem, it was becoming tainted with the power of her dragon.

Dragonfly slowly began to wake and she felt a warm, when her green eyes opened she saw white. And it smelled of her mother. Dragonfly hugged her mother and cried, "Mamma!"

"It's okay Dragonfly. Mamma's got you now," she answered. It was complete and the gem glowed a crimson red as she held it. The filly held onto her mother and did not let go, "Now Dragonfly, I just noticed I never have been able to show you my magic talent."

"Can I see Mamma?"

"Yes but let's go into the library and I'll tell you about my home."

"Your home Mamma? Was it pretty?"

"It was gorgeous. It was cold though, not a place you would like very much, but white flakes would fall and cover the land, this we called snow, my home was the very last one at the center of the city. It was a large home that my parents created and every year when the winter would start my home would light up of different colors, this was because my home was made of crystal."

"Crystal house? Whoa! That sounds like a cool place."

"Let me finish." Crystal Bearer walked into the library and gave the crystal to Knight, "Be sure to hide it somewhere safe. Now I would like some alone time with my daughter please."

"As you wish my Lady," Knight replied with a bow and left the room.

"Where was I? Mmm oh yes! On the first day of winter the people of the town would glimmer and shine much like a crystal. There was a festival every year to celebrate this day. My parents were very skilled in crystal forming, which is my special magic, I can create and shape crystals."

"Really!? Can I see?!" Crystal Bearer lit her horn and a crystal sculpture appeared that looked exactly like Dragonfly, "Mamma! This is amazing! Can I learn how to do this?"

"Of course but it will be difficult because of your Father's ability to destroy crystals. Now, at my home one day we were celebrating the festival and a stranger came. We couldn't see his face nor his body. He wore a black cloak over his body. But, we decided he was just shy and continued with the festival. Somehow, he had managed to enter my home which was the castle and he took the balcony. When he revealed himself it was your Father, but younger of course, he declared that we now belonged to his kingdom and my parents fought back. They tried to attack him but he killed them right in front of me, he used a blade of fire that I would never forget. The village ran in fear at him and I stood alone. He came to me and I fought back. I was close to being killed as well but as a last attempt I created a protector for our village. She was made from the snow of the village and crystal. She stood against your Father and with the power of ice, he fled the village. In fear of his return I created another gem to protect my village from darkness, the Crystal Heart."

"Mamma, were you a princess?"

"I am a Princess. The Princess of the Crystal Empire." Dragonfly hugged her mother, "I'm sorry for what Father has done to you Mamma." A sound like thunder boomed through the castle and Flare stormed into the library, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER," he roared

"I have taken the means to prevent her death," Crystal Bearer answered. She stood up and glared at the King.

"What is that thing?" He pointed to the crystal sculpture of Dragonfly, "That is my sculpture," Dragonfly said

"Did I say you could speak? No, stay out of this!"

"What if I don't want to! You always look down upon me and I am tired of it!" He then shot magic towards the sculpture and it melted to ash. Dragonfly felt rage rise from her stomach and she roared. With red smoking eyes she glared at Flare, "HOW DARE YOU! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" Dragonfly inhaled then exhaled and she found that her fire was less than what she had seen before. She got even angrier and a sword appeared at her side. It was made of crystal but fire was trapped inside of it. Dragonfly swung it towards Flare and almost hit him, he blocked it with his own sword. Slowly Dragonfly grew to her full size, now with her voice lower and grown she spoke, "You have disgraced your reputation with that sword. Trying to take an empire that you could have never taken in the first place. Wherever you go you spread disaster in your wake. I suppose that is the price you pay when you become covered in your power! You are blinded Flare that is all you have ever been!" She pushed Flare back and he growled. She charged and tried to pierce his sword but she was stopped by him. Both started to strike downwards only to find a white blade stopping them and Crystal Bearer was holding it. "Enough both of you," she said. At that moment Dragonfly passed out again and shrunk to her normal size. The only difference now was her mane and tail. It was no longer structured like a flame but instead a fade. Starting from purple and going to white. She slept silently and Crystal Bearer put her daughter into bed. She dreamed of being older and ruling the kingdom.

There were two others with her but she could not see who they were and she ruled the kingdom with them. Sunrise came and she brought the heat of it and the other two brought the light and color of the sunrise. This dream was under her question, Dragonfly didn't like these other two because she wanted to trust them but she couldn't bring herself to trust them.

That morning she woke up and started walking around the castle. But something was different, she saw something on her hindquarters. There was mark there and it was a flame surrounded by a crown on a crystal brazer. She squealed in happiness, Knight ran inside to see the filly jumping up and down in happiness, "Princess what is it," he asked

"I got my mark! I got my cutie mark!" Knight looked and sure enough there it was on her and he smiled. "It seems that you are fit to rule the kingdom. I am happy for you Princess."

"Knight, could you teach me sword fighting?"

"Why Princess?"

"Because I think it's fun! I enjoy it a lot!"

"Alright Princess I will teach you." Dragonfly zipped out of the room and ran to tell her mother the good news but when she got into the library her mother wasn't there. Dragonfly found her scent and followed it to the courtyard. There her mother stood with her head down. "Mamma? Mamma what's wrong," she asked. Crystal Bearer turned and said, "You're going to have another sibling. Girl or boy I do not know but you will have a sibling. Your Father wants a son."

"I don't want a brother. Guys are gross!" Crystal Bearer smiled, "Exactly boys are gross you should just stay away from them right?"

"Right! Mamma why are you sad about having a baby?"

"I just didn't expect it. It's been ten years and you are growing way to fast. I just wish I could've spent more time with you."

"It's okay Mamma. I'll wait to grow up! I can do that!"

"No my little blaze, you will grow to full size soon. In these few months you will be all grown up."

"Wait but every other filly is my age and they won't be full size yet."

"Alicorn which is what we are have different timelines and between alicorn it's even more different. There is a single sign that one must look at and that is when in a certain circumstance the alicorn grows to their full size. And you did that last night."

"But I just got my cutie mark that isn't fair! Everyone else hasn't grown up yet! I don't want to grow up yet!"

"I know." Her mother hugged the filly and she cried. Once the tears started she began to grow larger and larger. Crystal Bearer then saw that she was grown up and she was almost Flare's height. Tears streamed down her mother's cheeks and Dragonfly looked at her in question until she realized she wasn't looking up but instead looking down at her mother, "Mom. I grew didn't I?"

"Yes you did Dragonfly. I hate to say it but you did." Dragonfly hugged her mother and stayed there with her. The large green dragon wings she owned that made her such a freak to the world opened and stretched out. Flare entered the courtyard to see that his daughter had grown and he smile, " A fine specimen but a freak to the world. I hope you enjoy your days here at the castle for you won't be here for much longer," he cooed

"Shut it Flare. You no longer scare me," she barked back. Dragonfly opened her wings and let the heat radiate off of them. She flew off into the sky and allowed herself to enjoy the cool breeze. She saw the ruined village below and started descending to see it. This was the first time she had ever left the castle at all and a villager below screamed, "The King has come to kill us all!" Dragonfly was confused by this. Her voice carried far, "Do not fear me for I am not my Father!" The villagers began to come out of their homes and the Princess landed in the center of the village.

Everything was under desperate need of repair. The villagers were dirty, sad, some were bruised, and wearing poorly made clothing. "What has happened here," she asked. An elderly stallion stepped forward and answered, "You mean to tell us you've no idea what the King has done to us!"

"Exactly. I am his daughter yes but I have never left the castle before now. Please I wish to know what happened."

"The King came with his fire guards and has piledged us for all that we have. Every time we have set ourselves on the ground he comes and takes everything. You must be just like him, well we have nothing for you to take." Dragonfly opened her wings and the village cringed and ran, "Dragon!"

"I am part dragon! And part pony. I am different yes but I can help you." Dragonfly concentrated her magic and imagined a solid form and like her mother she created a crystal sculpture. The crowd looked in awe. She then created a statue of Flare and placed it on the fountain top. "I will help you. I can help you create a village so strong that you have enough to give Flare what he wants and still have enough to flourish." The villagers began to fix what they needed fixed and Flare saw that they had enough for him to take again. _"That daughter of mine is going to cause problems,"_ he thought.

" _My father will fall. And I will take his place."_

 **So! Longer Chapter this time just to make up for the fact that it took me so long. Anyway I know it's a little confusing but it'll make for a good story. Anyway tell me how I did and don't forget to rate it! This is Sarakotsei and I love you all…as friends.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So good reviews so far from the last chapter so! I'm going to keep on writing it seems you guys like this story! So let's stop procrastinating and get to the content!**

Months passed and Crystal Bearer had her second child and to Flare's demise the child was a mare. "You are useless! I want a son!" He glared at the white pony in front of him. Her blonde hair fell on her face and her white coat stood out. Although, unlike Dragonfly the filly didn't have dragon wings which made her a little more tolerable, but Flare was still enraged by the filly.

Crystal Bearer took the filly into her hooves and held her close, "My little Gilded Shimmer. That is your name. Hi, Gilded Shimmer I'm your Mommy," she said. Knight walked in to see the child and immediately ran away, _"I must notify Princess Dragonfly. She will be cross for sure,"_ he thought. Storming through the doors of the main castle he ran into the nearby village that Dragonfly was living in, for the past months she had protected the ponies in the village and helped them strive. He walked into her home and bowed. "Princess I have news," he said Dragonfly giggled, "Oh Knight, you don't need to be so formal! We're not in the castle and I'm not my dad!"

"Oh…right." He blushed, "Right! To business! You now have a little sister, she was born this morning."

Dragonfly jumped out of her seat and squealed, "A LITTLE SISTER! Oh my gosh I can't wait for her to get older so I can go to hooficures with her!" She stopped dead, "How's Mom? Is she okay? Maybe I should go visit…"

"I don't think that would be smart, your Father is still cross with you."

"He can deal with it. I have the right to enter my own home." She looked at Knight and noticed that the unicorn was almost her height, "Knight, did you grow?"

"I think I did. You don't look as tall. And I've been in the castle this entire time while you've been out here." He lowered his head, "It's boring and quiet without you there." Dragonfly did something that Knight would've never expected, she hugged him. Not with her wings like usual, with her neck and hooves. Knight couldn't help but to hug her back, "Knight you're welcome to come over here I'll talk to my Dad and make him release you. You shouldn't be there if you're forced to be. Now," she let go, "Let's go see my little sister and my Mom."

They began to walk and the villagers smiled and acknowledged the pair. The once old and run down village with houses made from straw and mud was now under great care. The path was defined with stones, the houses were made from supportive brick, food was constant and none were hungry and on the streets. Weekly a farmer's market would open on the main avenue, and in the center of the village there was no longer a crystal statue of Flare but instead a gorgeous white crystal sculpture of Dragonfly looking up to the sky with open wings and regular ponies under her wings, under her protection. All of the villagers would go to the fountain with clear water and make a wish in it. Sometimes it came true but other times Dragonfly would visit the villager and wish them well. Knight would view this town from the balcony of the castle and always think, _"She would make a wonderful queen. If only Flare would step aside. I wish I could be her King."_ Now he was there with the Princess and she was going to free him from Flare. He would be free to decide what he wanted. In the center he saw the children running and playing with a ball. One mare kicked it and it flew away. Her buck was powerful and Dragonfly was interested, the other ponies yelled at her for losing their ball and she cried. Dragonfly walked up and looked at the children, "Now we all probably know that this was just an accident. She has a natural ability as an Earth pony, we should accept her in a town of unicorn an Earth pony is special to us foor his or her abilities. She has strength and you have magic we shouldn't quarrel over a ball," she said the unicorn bowed their heads in shame and Knight walked up. "Here you go," he said. His horn lit and another ball appeared not like the other which was red this one was gold. The unicorn began to play again and the orange Earth pony with blonde hair began to walk away, "I should just go home. No one likes me here anyways," she said as tears streaked her cheeks. Dragonfly walked over to the pony and asked, "What is your name little one?"

"Oh, Princess Dragonfly! You're beautiful just as everyone said! You're wings are much bigger than I thought they would be. Oh right! I'm Gala, Gala Apple. My family and I moved here to start a farm."

"Well Gala Apple. I believe that other ponies need to get used to you. They're used to magic and not strength. If you're kind enough you'll be the pony everypony knows." She smiled and ran home. Knight walked up, "Now without any other disruptions let's get to the castle," Dragonfly giggled. Opening her wings she grabbed Knight and began to fly. Her wings carried them to the castle and while she allowed her dragon wings to carry her far while Knight was screaming out of fear of heights she laughed and landed in the castle courtyard. Fire guards surrounded the pair and the Princess glared at them her heat exploded and the guards backed away.

At that moment a white filly ran out into the main hall to the courtyard and she stopped dead in her tracks. She was frightened as Dragonfly looked at the filly, _"I don't like her. Her eyes are piercing, she's bigger than Daddy, she is huge,"_ the filly thought. Dragonfly smiled and spoke, "You must be my little sister?" The white filly squeaked and cowered, "How could you be my sister! You're a monster!" That hurt Dragonfly's feelings she wasn't a monster she was just different, why would anyone call her that? She narrowed her eyes, "Know your place! I am your sister Dragonfly, where's Mom," she answered. Crystal Bearer walked out into the hall where the two Princesses were and she smiled, "Dragonfly," she said the mare ran up to large alicorn and hugged her. "How have you been?"

"I've been great. I learned the crystal formation magic. And the town is looking great. And you Mom?"

"It's been difficult here especially since your Father is always so angry about having another daughter. I've seen your town now I would love to see it."

"I'll take you after the visit. We can also go to the Empire, I know that you miss it."

"I do not think that will happen. You aren't even welcome here," a low voice rang. The Princess glared in the direction from which the voice came. The King emerged from the doors and laughed, "I wonder what this could be," he asked holding up a red crystal. Dragonfly felt a pull towards it and she wondered what it was. "How did you find that Flare," Crystal Bearer growled

"I found it in the library you are always in. Now I can bring my power higher than anyone could imagine. And I think I'll try my new power on Dragonfly's little village." Dragonfly exploded and the crystal lit up from familiarity. She opened her wings and a heat wave rushed over Flare. The filly began to cry and Dragonfly heard her screams of terror. "Freak! Monster! What is she!? She is not my sister! She's not even a pony." This made Dragonfly even angrier. She exploded and roared at her Father. Her mane and tail exploded into flame, her eyes smoked red, and she breathed heavily. "Do not touch those ponies! Your fight is with me!" The crystal lit up and white fire hit the Princess. It was so hot she couldn't take it. Dragonfly fell to her knees and that was it. Dragonfly lost, Flare laughed and rose to the sky. He landed in the center of town and crushed the gorgeous statue. He began to burn and pillage everything killing unicorn without mercy under the white flame. And Knight and Crystal bearer watched as a town was burnt to nothing. The screams of other ponies rang out up to the castle and the city burned to ash.

Dragonfly woke in her room and she felt that something was off. Rising from the red covers, and walked to her balcony and stretched. The morning was bright and clear, _"What a beautiful morning,"_ she thought the scent of burning wood met her nose and Dragonfly remembered that Flare was going to destroy her town. She rose to the sky and landed in the broken and burnt town. Tears began to fill her eyes and they steadily fell as she walked through the now destroyed town. There on the floor laid a now passed child unicorn. He was burnt, his coat was singed and his horn was broken and crushed. She wailed loudly and it rang for miles. Her scream was so loud the castle walls began to shake. The tears that fell from her eyes burned the ground below. And she thought, _"I am going to kill him. He will regret this!"_ She held the dead child and hugged him in her tears, "I promised I would protect you and I failed. Why did I lose? Where did he get that crystal from," she growled. "I will kill him."

 **And so with that I will end the chapter here so yeah! Tell me how it was and there are questions I know but I can always explain what happened please review, rate, and favorite. I love you all as friends tho!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys it's been so long! Any who. I'm just going to jump right in and start.**

Dragonfly had grown depressed of her prospering village. She was deflated that the village she promised to protect was destroyed, but her rage grew as she remembered it was Flare who had committed the genocide. She did not eat, she barely slept, Dragonfly began to look as a ghost of her formal self.

In the day she would leave her room and spend the day in the library searching and reading, but before the sun would set she would return to her room and stay there. As she read and studied she would practice the magic of her mother and father. Scorching and preserving, it was an odd combination, but she enjoyed it. Her magic ability grew stronger and she pushed more and more, eventually reaching…Dark Magic.

One day while walking to the library Gilded Shimmer ran from the main hall and bumped into Dragonfly. She looked down upon the adolescent filly, "What are you doing," she asked. Gilded Shimmer started backing away, "Daddy says I'm not supposed to talk to half—breeds. He says that you are a disgrace," she answered. "And this was Flare who told you that?" Dragonfly looked scary to the young filly, her green dragon eyes pierced through the shadow of the hallway. Flare's light began to shine in the hall as he walked in to see the two sisters. "Did I not say to never speak to her Gilded Shimmer," he asked

"Y-yes you did Daddy. But she just scared me into talking to her."

"Is that so? Why are you still here Freak," Flare glared at Dragonfly

"This my house as well as yours. I am your child and I remember a time when you attempted to train me. I'm stronger now, I believe that I could beat you."

"So you think. Did you forget the little token I have?"

"Of course not." Dragonfly's sword appered with the blade of fire. But the only difference was that the blade was not like a normal flame, it was black. Dragonfly smiled as she opened her wings and purple smoke billowed off of her eyes. "Black magic," Flare growled

"What's wrong Flare? Did you think that I would let you beat me again? It's time you paid for what you did." Dragonfly launched at him with the blade towards his heart. His flame hit her and she was pushed down to the ground. Black crystals shot up from the ground and separated Gilded Shimmer from their fight. She cried out, "Daddy!"

"It shouldn't be long, Shimmer. I'll be through with her soon." He drew his sword and they clashed. Sparks flew and the heat and light began to grow. "This is it! I'm done being abused by you! This is your end Flare," Dragonfly yelled. Like a typhoon a wave of black fire pushed him back breaking the crystal barrier she created. The shards of the crystal sank into Flare's body making his light dim. Dragonfly walked towards him, "How does it feel, to have the light you created dim inside of your body? You forced my hand Flare. Now you are paying the price."

He started to rise, Dragonfly smiled evilly. "Feel fear yet? The fear you've inflicted on so many innocent lives? The pain of thousands? Hear their cries, their pleas do you get it now?"

"I-I will not fall to you! Not ever," he struggled to speak. Knight dashed into the room and froze stiff. What he saw was his Master standing over the King and her sword poised at his skull. "Dragonfly no," he called out, Knight began to run towards her, she turned around and her heat wave struck him. Her fangs had grown, her eyes were small and billowing purple smoke. Her mane and tail were no longer that of a normal flame, they were that of a shadow flame. Knight was thrown back and knocked unconscious. Her sword struck down missing Flare's head and striking his foreleg. "K-Knight," she whispered. The shadows leaked off of her body and she stood there in shock of her actions. She ran over to him and looked in worry at his body. Knight opened his eyes and saw the Princess looking at him. "Y-You snapped out of it," he said. Dragonfly and smiled "I'm back. I'm sorry," she answered. Dragonfly was struck in her right shoulder, the blood tainted her white coat and fell to the floor. She collapsed and fainted, Gilded Shimmer ran to Flare and Knight crawled toward Dragonfly. "Oh my little Dragonfly…so lost, so…ANNOYING," Flare growled. He stood slowly and glared at Gilded Shimmer, "Do you see what the freak has done? She has betrayed the kingdom. She used the forbidden magic and now I will show you the punishment for such a crime," he said. Drawing the red crystal he used before, he attached the crystal to his sword. The flame burned with immense heat. He walked towards Dragonfly but Knight blocked his path. "Move," Flare growled

"No! You gave me the job to raise this child and you also gave me the assignment to protect her! I cannot let you hurt her. It's my duty to protect her," Knight answered. Flare smiled, he knew exactly why the stallion was acting this way, "You have fallen for the freak haven't you?" Knight narrowed his eyes, "That might just be the case, but I still won't let you hurt her."

Dragonfly was dreaming from her unconsciousness, the dream was odd. She stood there in the darkness alone. It was cold and dark, she wanted to sit and cry. She began to walk through the darkness aimlessly, until a voice called out. "Help me please! I'm all alone! Get me away from this," It was her own voice, "I didn't say anything," Dragonfly thought, "Why would my own voice be calling out?" a burning purple flame burst in front of the Princess. It was hot and…familiar. "Are you the one that called," she asked. The flame answered, in her voice but it was hoarse and animalistic, "I am."

"Why do you need help?"

"Do you not remember what happened?"

"What are you talking about?" Dragonfly grew suspicious of this flame.

"The atrocity that was committed against you. The day I was stolen from you."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"No…I suppose you wouldn't. You were so small then. Dragonfly daughter of Flare and Ruler of the Land, I am you. I am the dragon that is supposed to live in you." Shock overtook the Princess. She remembered that she used to breathe this purple flame and her father always scolded her because she could never do it again."

"Who…who took you away from me?"

"Let me show you…." The darkness faded and Dragonfly was standing where she used to train with her Father. The stained glass depicted Flare defeating the Shadow King and Crystal Bearer with Flare being wed. The day was bright and Dragonfly gasped and saw her younger self. She was screaming something…and she changed. Her younger self stomped her hoof and breathed fire. It was the purple flame. Knight ran in and saw the young filly. He stood in fear, he looked…like he was in pain. The young Dragonfly passed out and Knight ran up to her. His pristine white coat had been singed at the ends and he lifted the filly into his arms. He then ran out of the room towards the library. The older Dragonfly followed the stallion. Knight was in library with…her mom. Crystal Bearer took the younger Dragonfly into a separate study and the older Princess followed her. In the room her mother created a white crystal and the room grew bright, Dragonfly's flame was being sucked out of her body. Once the deed was done the crystal was red not white and the older Dragonfly remembered this crystal…"It's the one my father has. So you're my dragon flame," she asked

"Yes and it is time we joined once again. Let us be one once again!"

"It is time that Flare lost my flame, you are mine! We belong together!"

In unison the shouted, "LET US BE AS ONE!"

Flare was poised to stab Knight but a white flash stopped his sword. When he looked it was Dragonfly. Her white coat no longer had blood on it. The blade did not even pierce her skin, she did not bleed. "You have something of mine Flare," she growled. Her features began to change, her wings opened and began to radiate heat. Her coat turned red, and her eyes glowed green while her pupils shrunk narrowly. With the voice of her dragon self she said, "I deserve my flame back!" The crystal on Flare's sword shattered into millions of pieces. The purple flame escaped to Dragonfly's body. The heat rushed forward and Dragonfly breathed inwards and picked up her hoof. The purple glowed in the back of her throat. Flare recognized this…this was her own heat. It had grown and he realized it was futile to fight any longer. He stepped in front of Gilded Shimmer and told her to stay back, "Daddy…wh-what is she?"

"Shimmer, this is the true nature of a dragon. They deceitful serpents that take what they want. This is the nature of your sister now. She is a dragon."

" **That is right Flare! I am! I am a dragon! If you didn't reject me as a pony maybe, just maybe I would be different. But you didn't love me. So now, now you see what I've become."**

Knight was shocked. He remembered this side. Truthfully he was scared of this side of Dragonfly. The pony smiled and pulled back her flame. "I will return Flare. With an army as well, be ready." The princess spread her wings and took of out of the stained glass window of Flare. It shattered and Knight was left there alone in fear. Flare growled in frustration. A war was started and Dragonfly would return.


End file.
